


Seeing the Dark Side to Light

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Donald and Goofy are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: While making their way and fighting through the Castle That Never Was, the Nobodies start to outnumber and put a strain on the group. Sora decides to use one of his drive forms with Goofy and Donald, but it backfires and the usual display of light disappears and is instead one shown in darkness. Riku can only gawk when he sees the darkness coated form of Sora.





	Seeing the Dark Side to Light

Riku didn’t know how it happened. One moment they were fighting Nobodies as per usual, with the king watching over Kairi a little ways back as they carved a path for all of them to travel through. Sora, Donald and Goofy had decided to take up the front of combat, saying Riku needed time to recover after a nasty hit from a Beserker. Though Riku wanted to keep fighting, stay by Sora’s side for just a bit longer, he relinquished after Sora gave him a glare mixed with worry.

However this fight was tougher than usual. A wide variety of Nobodies had appeared and started attacking the group. Sora stressed as they tried to knock down a few of their numbers, but it was obvious the fight was getting to all three of them. Riku was about to jump in to protect a knocked out Goofy when a light surrounded Sora and his two almost fallen party members.

Riku had recognized it as Sora entering one of the drive forms, being caught completely off guard when Sora went into Final Form the first time and even more off guard when Riku saw everything through Sora’s eyes when he was used to be part of it.

But this… Riku didn’t expect this.

Sora let out a scream of pain as the light soon turned into darkness and surrounded him. It quickly spread not only to his clothes but to his entire body, his eyes changing to a sickening yellow color. His Keyblade vanished from his hands as he fell onto his hands and feet.

All Riku could do was stand in horror as suddenly Sora launched forward, attacking the nearest Nobody with kicks and scratches. The way of fighting seemed to be ruthless as Sora tore into the enemy, only stopping when the Nobody faded completely before moving on to the next one. Riku jumped in and made sure that no Nobody took Sora from behind, sending worried glances to his childhood friend who didn’t seem like himself anymore.

Riku flinched when Sora’s kicks came a little too close to his face or when claws barely missed him. After a while all the Nobodies disappeared. Riku sighed as his Keyblade disappeared from his hand. He turned around, expecting Sora to be back to normal like usual, but instead was horrified when he saw Sora move further away from him in the same form.

“Sora!” Riku called after him, sprinting his way across the hall and towards his friend.

Sora froze, still on all fours, and twisted his head and looked at Riku with empty yellow eyes.

“Sora.” Riku said gently, approaching his friend slowly. “It’s me. Riku.”

Sora leapt forward, hands outstretched. Riku tuck and rolled away from the shadowy hands and brought out his Keyblade. Sora landed before turning around and leaping again. Riku blocked the attack this time with his Keyblade and pushed Sora away. The shadow of his friend hissed before leaping once again, but instead of grabbing him like Riku thought he would, he moved to the side and kicked his shin.

Riku gasped when his back hit the ground and froze once he felt Sora climb on top of him. He stared at the yellow eyes for a moment and his aqua eyes widened in horror when he saw a shadowy hand being raised.

On instinct, Riku raised one of his legs and kicked Sora off him. He scrambled backwards and stood up as Sora rose to all fours. A howl of pain escaped the shadow of his friend’s lips. Riku summoned his Keyblade and saw Sora tense.

“Sora.” Riku said calmly, letting his Keyblade disappear from his hand. He saw his friend become less tense but was still watching Riku cautiously. “Snap out of it. It’s me Riku.”

He thought he heard Sora’s voice somewhere in his heart. He couldn’t decipher what exactly what he was saying but it gave Riku enough confidence to approach his friend.

The shadow tensed as Riku approached but the silver haired teen didn’t care as he took one gentle step at a time, “It’s alright Sora. I’m here for you.”

Sora seemed to become less tense at the words, allowing Riku to get closer as the silver haired teen reached out a hand. Riku gulped as he wrapped both of his arms around Sora.

That seemed to be the wrong move however, as Sora began thrashing in Riku’s arms. He kicked the silver haired teen and even clawed at his captor’s back. Riku let out a hiss of pain when Sora’s claws dug into him and let out a scream when his best friend bit his arm. But he wouldn’t let go. He wouldn’t let Sora be alone with this darkness or let him run off to who knows where. He could hear Sora’s voice more clearly in his heart telling him to run, but Riku refused and instead, wrapped his arms more tightly around his best friend.

After a few minutes, and Riku’s grip starting to loosen, Sora stopped his thrashing and lay limp in Riku’s arms. The darkness began to shed of Sora’s body and receded back to the boy’s heart. A flash of light appeared behind Sora and Riku looked over, his eyes drooping from exhaustion, to see Donald and Goofy sitting on the ground looking dazed and confused.

Riku sighed in relief, his arms letting go of Sora. The silver haired teen was about to ask Sora to get off him with some joke but was met with a sob and arms wrapping around his waist.

“R-riku. I’m so sorry.” Sora choked out, his grip tightening on Riku.

“Hey. It’s alright. Barely even a scratch.” Riku consoled, raising a hand to pet Sora’s brown hair.

“It’s not alright! I could have killed you if I didn’t turn back in time!”

“It’s fine Sora. You didn’t hurt me now did you? I mean those were some pretty lame clawing techniques you had.” Riku joked, but Sora didn’t look up to meet him in the eyes.

“But what if I lost you again? Because of the darkness again?” Sora sobbed, burying his face into Riku’s shoulder. “I looked everywhere for you Riku, not even knowing if you were alive or not. If I knew you were dead and I was the one who caused it, I’d never forgive myself.”

Riku flinched lightly. He could understand where Sora was coming from with that. To know that you almost got everyone you cared for killed because of the darkness in your heart. Riku could relate to it on so many levels.

“I know Sora and I understand.” Riku whispered. “But I’m fine. Just a quick potion or a Cure spell and I’ll be good as new you’ll see. I trust you, and I know you would never actually have gone through with hurting me of your own free will.”

Sora sniffed one more time before raising his head to meet Riku’s eyes. Riku brought a hand and wiped away some of the tears and smiled at his friend. He broke the hug by picking up Sora and standing up before placing the brunette on his feet.

“Now pull yourself together. We got an Organization to overthrow.” Riku gave a confident smile.

Sora wiped away his tears and gave a smile back up to Riku, “Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
